


One Last Dance

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Keith sings, M/M, Reincarnation, Slow Dancing, Team Bonding, Wedding Fluff, established klance, lance sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The room goes quiet, or at least Lance thinks so, because his attention is fully on Keith. On how his dark eyes are suddenly brighter, on how his lips are slightly apart in a frozen gasp, his cheeks are blushed and alive with a soft red, and Lance’s heart beats because he has never seen something more beautiful than Keith before.“What lasted for minutes seemed like eternity,” Lance continues the song in a trance, the tips of his fingers brushing away Keith’s bangs from his face, “I had no clue this one dance would lead you to me.”Lance’s voice gets cut off as soon as Keith’s lips are on him.(Three times Lance sang to Keith and one time Keith sang to him.)





	1. Hello My God and My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciuucalata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciuucalata/gifts).



> Lmao, again, in the words of Mini-squatch "damn BleuSarcelle, back at it again with the fucking angst"
> 
> But alright, alright, this was not my original idea, ok? My plan was to make a fluffly sleeppy klance one shot but an amazing mutual of mine was like 'hey hear this song' and im like 'dude, that's a sad song???' and she was like 'nooo, i mean yes but it has a happy ending! see? they loved each other for so long that when one of them died, the other followed soon after naturally and they got together again in heaven' and i was like '.....im hearing klance death fic' and she was like 'REA NO.'
> 
> And here I am. 
> 
> Enjoy. *Throws fic to your face and runs away* 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me, to es di tu.

Lance takes a sip of the numvill on his hand and suppresses the wince as his tongue tastes the sour flavor. No matter how many surrogate sugar he puts in this liquid it’s never enough.

The brunet grumbles to himself as he spills the numvill on the nearest plant, whistling innocently as he dusts his hands dramatically and steps away from the crime scene.

He wonders if he should head toward Hunk or Pidge, maybe they are having more fun in this ball than he is, but his eyes catches their figures soon enough and he smiles fondly when he sees them chatting animatedly with the planet’s habitants about the technology in their planet.

As much as Lance would love to hear all about how those nanobots were able to get inside of an ever tinier nanobot and was able to stop a revolution, Lance will have to pass. Tonight was supposed to be about relaxation and fun. That’s the whole point of having a celebration ball in the castle.

Which is why going to where Allura and Shiro are, is a heavy _no_. The pair is still talking with the Leader of the Citinons they just saved today and Lance can’t deal with another diplomatic conversation for tonight. It’s bad enough he has to go with Coran’s to every diplomatic meeting the Altean has to deal with alliances and other political stuff.

Don’t get him wrong, Lance loves his Diplomatic Training, but it gets a little overwhelming at times. Right now, all he wants to do is be at ease and even dance. This planet’s culture is vibrant and happy; their music is upbeat and yet so gentle to their ears. It makes Lance wish for someone to dance with.

And just like that, Lance turns his head and meets a familiar pair of dark blue eyes across the ball room.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Lance lets out a shaky breath and smiles tentatively at Keith. The black-haired teen’s eyes widen in surprise before he’s looking away, face flushed with embarrassment.

Lance chuckles to himself and then he’s crossing the ball room, whistling along the way until he innocently stands beside the Red Paladin.

Starting a conversation with Keith has always come easy for him, but for the last few weeks, Lance has been having trouble in even opening his mouth without rambling or choking on his own words. Lance’s not stupid, despite what many may think, he’s well aware of his feelings for the Red Paladin, but as his recent attempts to work based on said feelings have failed miserably, Lance’s starting to lose the little hope he had.

He thinks this might be his last chance, because it’s taking the last tiny piece of courage he has inside him to be even standing so near Keith. So, as he takes a deep breath and calms his wild heart, the brunet decides to confess in the only way he knows.

That’s why he starts singing one softly of his favorite song as he takes Keith’s hands gently into his own, leading him towards the dance floor.

“ _Hundreds of eyes in the room but yours found mine,”_ He starts, arching an eyebrow at the surprised teen, turning his head towards the middle of the room, asking a silent question to which Keith quickly answers with a nod and a small smile, “ _I asked you to dance and by chance our hands intertwined.”_

The room goes quiet, or at least Lance thinks so, because his attention is fully on Keith. On how his dark eyes are suddenly brighter, on how his lips are slightly apart in a frozen gasp, his cheeks are blushed and alive with a soft red, and Lance’s heart beats because he has never seen something more beautiful than Keith before.

“ _What lasted for minutes seemed like eternity,”_ Lance continues the song in a trance, the tips of his fingers brushing away Keith’s bangs from his face, “ _I had no clue this one dance would lead you to me.”_

Lance’s voice gets cut off as soon as Keith’s lips are on him.

* * *

“Keith.”

Lance soft calling snaps him back to reality and Keith blinks a few times in confusion before he turns and meets a familiar pair of blue eyes.

“Hello there.” Lance grins, “A little spaced out, are we?”

Keith rolls his eyes but his smile is gentle and fond, “Oh, hush. You’re one to talk Mr. I snored during the diplomatic meeting.”

Lance gasp loudly, hand pressed against his chest mockingly, “One time. That happened _one_ time, Keith!”

Keith chuckles under his breath and Lance beams at him, holding out his hand, “They’re waiting for us, _amor_. First dance and all that.”

Keith hums, his lower back resting against the bar on the terrace, raising a suggestive eyebrow at his husband, “How about, you know, we stay here for a while, just the two of us?”

Lance rolls his eyes fondly as steps closer to Keith, both of his hands cupping Keith’s face gently, “You know I can’t say _no_ to those eyes, I mean, look at them.” He whispers, love dripping from his voice as he strokes Keith’s cheeks, “Beautiful, I swear. I have travel the entire galaxy, Keith, and nothing – _nothing_ , looks as beautiful as you.”

Keith beams at him, pressing himself closer to the brunet’s touch. “I love you, _ae-in_.”

“I love you too, _amor_.” Lance whispers back, a breath away from Keith’s lips.

The reception music made its way to them in a soft and slow manner, catching both of their attention before they share a smile.

“ _We cheers our champagne and wait for our song to begin,”_ Lance sings quietly, just for Keith and the starts above them, “ _The band starts to play and you ask me to dance once again.”_

Keith hums along with him as the brunet continues to sing, their bodies swinging with each other’s as they dance around the terrace, their silver and gold rings glowing in the dark.

* * *

“Such a dumbass, I swear.” Keith mumbles, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he cleans Lance’s wound on the brunet’s right side, “I told you to not engage, and what do you do? You engage.”

Lance chuckles softly on his spot on the bed before hissing in pain as Keith presses the cotton a little too roughly against his wound, “Love, I saw the opportunity and I took it. It was the right thing to do.”

“It was also the dumbest, Lance.” Keith snaps back, glaring angrily at his husband, “Do you have any idea how scared I was? How scared Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Allura and Coran were when you didn’t answered your com and when you did it was a pained agonized scream coming from your mouth? You were bleeding fast, Lance. You had _poison_ in your heart, Lance. And you dare to tell me it was the right –“

“ _Fifty-nine years have gone by since you said yes,”_ Keith stops short as soon as Lance’s soft singing voice appears, effectively shutting him up.

“We have been married five years, you dork.” Keith says dryly and Lance shushes him.

“ _We might be old but there's still one thing we can do.”_ The brunet continues, wriggling his eyebrows in a sexy manner and Keith bites his lip down to suppress the snort.

Lance smiles softly at him before carefully sitting up on the bed, waving Keith’s complains away and soon he’s standing on wobbly legs, body pressed against Keith, “ _Put on a song, let's pretend to dance round the room.”_

 _“Lance.”_ Keith says in disapproval, frowning in concern but his hands find their place on Lance’s waist automatically, holding the brunet up.

Lance smiles knowingly, “ _Put on a song, let's pretend to dance round the room.”_

 _“_ Jesus _.”_ Keith mumbles before smiling back, rolling his eyes but starting to move around gently, “The things you make me do, dumbass.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

Keith’s lost his hearing earlier in the battle. He can only feel and see; his vision is filled with smoke and fire, his touch is hot and cold at the same time, something slimy and wet covering his entire hands.

The Red Paladin sucks in a breath and coughs up a tick later, groaning at the copper taste in his mouth as he spits out the extra blood on it.

Keith winces as he shifts his pose on the ground, resigning himself to fall limp against it and pulls Lance’s body closer to him, placing the brunet’s head comfortably against the crook of his arm and chest.

“It’s okay, sunshine.” Keith whispers hoarsely, “It’s okay, I got you.”

He suppresses the sob in his mouth as he gets no answer.

Keith’s not stupid. Their moment was coming, they all knew this. Their daily battle had to come to an end and with it their lives. Keith has always been aware of this fact, ever since they first form Voltron so many years ago.

He just always expected Lance to cradle his dead body, not the other way around.

Keith lets out a shaky break before sighing brokenly, stroking Lance’s dirty brown hair back, his helmet long gone.

“It’s okay.” Keith repeats, eyes fluttering tiredly, “It’s okay, _ae-in_. I got you.”

There are just screams around; pain and suffering echoing in the battle field and Keith’s heart breaks because he doesn’t want this to be the last thing Lance hears. He doesn’t want to be the last thing he hears.

Doing his best to clear his throat, Keith sighs brokenly before opening his mouth, “U-Um.” He cracks, sniffling loudly, “ _T-Thirty-five hours have gone by s-since your last b-breath,”_ He starts, his voice hoarse and so broken but he keeps going, through the tears, through the snot, because his Lance deserves the best. He rocks them back and forth on the floor as he keeps humming, waiting for the next verse.

“ _Memories of d-dancing with you a-are all I have l-left.”_ A sob escapes from his mouth, his mind flashing all those memories of Lance’s bright smile and his laugh, his carefree personality and bright blue _alive_ eyes, “ _Just a f-few seconds b-before it's my time t-to go.”_

 _‘Just a few more seconds’,_ Keith repeats in his head, gulping heavily as he suddenly feels tired. He lets his head fall against Lance’s, nuzzling the brunet’s face tenderly.

One, two, three beats, and Keith’s so close he can almost hear Lance’s voice finishing the song along with him, “ _Hello my god and my love at last I am home.”_

One, two, three seconds in silence and then –

“There you are, _amor_!”

There he is.


	2. At Last I Am Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaaaaaa, that moment when you thought you were done with a Fic but not. *Shurgs*
> 
> Fluffy ENDING where they both reincarnated and live together! <3
> 
> Heavely inspired by a friend's small drabble because she literally kicked my ass for killing them on chap 1 and she said, and I quote, "Fine, IM giving them a happy ENDING." She's a great gal. 
> 
> So, yeah, hope you enjoy! Excuse any mistakes on it, I honestly didnt beta'd it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn’t belong to me.

“There you are, _amor_!”

Keith’s face lights up as soon as he hears the voice of his boyfriend behind him, his soft singing along with his cellphone’s playlist forgotten as soon as Lance’s voice appears.  He chuckles warmly, eyes still firmly on the cooking pancake on the heated pan and he hums approvingly when he feels two arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

“Why, hello there, good morning to you too.” He greets, contently leaning back against Lance’s embrace as he flips the pancake, “Guess what we’re having this morning?”

“Oh, no.” Lance whines dramatically, dropping his face on Keith’s shoulder, “Not the banana pancakes.”

Keith mockingly gasps and elbows him on the stomach. “Excuse you, Mister! I ate your cheese and ham omelette yesterday.”

“That was a piece of art!” Lance defends, entire body shaking with laughter, “Your abomination is against the Universal Food Rules!”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Banana pancakes are healthy.”

“Like I said: abomination.”

“Oh, shut up!” Keith laughs, squirming a little when Lance starts dropping a trail of kisses on his neck, “Lance! I’m trying to cook.”

“Yes, well, I’m trying to get some love. I missed you, I woke up very cold and lonely today, Keith!”

“Psh, you dork, we literally live together now.” Keith reminds him, smile turning soft at his own words.

He takes a moment to process the information, because this was his life now. This was his home, with Lance in their small apartment. This is where he will come back after a day at work and where he will be welcomed with open arms.

Keith’s stomach turns pleasantly at the thoughts and he quickly flips the pancake one last time before dropping it with the pile on the counter. He sneaks his now free hands around Lance’s and intertwined them together, squeezing tight and reassuring, as if to convince himself that this was real.

“I know that.” Lance mumbles, nuzzling his face deeper into the crook of Keith’s neck and smirking smugly when he feels the shiver running down his boyfriend’s back at the action, “But I was so disappointed that the first thing I saw in the morning wasn’t my beautiful and amazing boyfriend, you know, with all and messy hair, flushed cheeks, drool on his chin.”

Keith snorts and shoves Lance back playfully. “Hey! I don’t drool, that’s all on you!”

“Why the fuck you lyin’” Lance sing songs, barking a laugh as he pulls away just in time to avoid his boyfriend’s punch.

“It’s too early for your memes, Lance.” Keith groans, picking the plate of pancakes and heading towards the kitchen table, “We have rules: No memes until eleven.”

Lance sticks out his tongue towards him, hands reaching up to open a cupboard and taking two plates from it. “Babe, it’s never too early for memes.” He declares, dropping both plates on Keith’s hands before swooping down and stealing a kiss from his boyfriend. “Besides, I want a lawyer, I never signed those rules.”

Keith smiles against the kiss, leaving the plates on the table before waving his hands towards the brunet. “I want a lawyer, I never signed those rules.” He mocks, pinching his nose to make his voice more nasal with a big wide grin taking over his lips.

Lance narrows his eyes but grins back at him. “Oh ho! Is that how we’re going to play?”

Keith narrows his own eyes in challenge and waves his hands once again, daring his boyfriend to come closer. Lance doesn’t hesitate to launch himself forward. They both end up in each other’s arms, half wrestling and yet not wanting to pull away completely.

Keith’s laughter echoes around their small kitchen when Lance’s finger’s sneak their way under his loose shirt and starts tickling him on his sides.

“Lance! Lance, no! No! No tickles, come on! No!” Keith whines, laughter mixing themselves with random hiccups as he tries to break free from his boyfriend’s hold, “Lance, come on!”

The brunet ignores him. “Memes are allowed early in the morning! Say it!”

“Never!” Keith shouts back, successfully shoving his boyfriend back and stepping out of his hold, body still shaking with the remains of his laughing fit, “You are such a cheater!”

Lance shrugs nonchalantly, smiling up at his boyfriend smugly. “All's fair in war and memes, babe.”

“That’s not how it goes, you moron.”

Lance opens his mouth to reply but then a familiar song makes way to his ear. He blinks, turning his head towards the sound and his eyes widen when they fall on Keith’s forgotten cell phone playing on the background.

Keith follows his gaze bemused before he flushes, easily recognizing the song.

“Well, well, well.” Lance chants happily, eyes looking back at Keith with a special gleam, “Babe, I didn’t know you were so fond of that song, after all, you did cried the first time I sang it to you.”

“To be fair, they both die in that song, ok? It was sad!” Keith huffs, crossing his arms over his chest but letting himself be pulled by Lance’s hands until he collides against his boyfriend’s chest.

 _“Hundreds of eyes in the room but yours found mine_ ,” Lance says instead, humming under his voice and bringing Keith closer to him, hands firmly placed on his waist as he dance around the kitchen, “ _I asked you to dance and by chance our hands intertwined._ ”

Keith doesn’t even try to pretend he’s annoyed. A fond smile makes its way to his lips and then he’s wrapping his own arms around Lance’s neck, continuing the humming before following the brunet’s voice.

“ _What lasted for minutes seemed like eternity_ ,” Keith sings softly, leaning closer until his forehead is against Lance’s, “ _I had no clue this one dance would lead you to me.”_

They continue to dance around, skipping verses, and humming to themselves inside their own bubble, letting the music be their guide of their steps.

Keith closes his eyes and breathes in. He allows himself to be wrapped on Lance’s warmth around him and the strong comforting beating of his heart against his chest. He enjoys the grounding presence of his boyfriend, happiness filling him inside and relief washes done on him knowing that the hollow feeling that had been inside him before he meet Lance is long gone.

Keith didn’t need to look all over the galaxy to fill the hole anymore.

He had finally found his home.

“ _Memories of dancing with you are all I have left._ ” Lance’s quiet voice brings him back to the present and Keith takes a sharp sudden breathe when he opens his eyes and sees a pair of bright blue ones staring right back at him, “ _Just a few seconds before it's my time to go.”_

Lance smiles, pushes himself away slightly to bump his forehead against Keith playfully and the black haired man laughs, shaking his head with a grin.

“ _Hello my god and my love,”_ Keith whispers, not wasting any time before his hand is cupping Lance cheek, bringing him down towards him and quickly catching his lips in a slow kiss. “ _At last I am home.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here's my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)


End file.
